1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and computer program product for managing messages using a data processing system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method and computer usable program code for efficiently managing messages handled by electronic messaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic messaging systems have become a standard means of communication in the business world, as well as with the general population. Typically, messages sent to one or more recipients are exchanged numerous times through reply and forwarded messages, creating a chain of electronic messages or threads. This chain may be referred to as an email chain. Each time a message is exchanged between various recipients, the email chain becomes larger as each previous message is included in subsequent messages. As the contents of all previous messages are transmitted throughout the exchanges within an email chain, unless explicitly deleted by users, there is an increase in network traffic due to the transmission of redundant data over numerous exchanges.
The redundant data may appear as quoted text in the most current message, and may also appear in full text beneath the most current message. With the resulting increase in message size, the transmission time for the message to travel over the network is also increased. Thus, the efficiency of electronic messaging systems is negatively impacted as an email chain is exchanged.